What if Sam and Tina dated?
by chicgeekitten
Summary: s4 head canons. Just a sample. if you like, I'll fix up and add more
1. Chapter 1

Tina:

Bittersweet. I guess that's how you would describe my relationship with Sam. Sam is perfect. In many ways. He's funny, he's a gentleman, he's witty, and he understands my need to side eye the majority of the people in Glee club. He walks me to class, supports me when I want to try out for a solo, even joined my Zubma class so that we can spend more time together. So why am I sitting here, crying my eyes out for someone who obviously doesn't care about me? Sam is great but Sam isn't Mike. And now I get the email from Quinn telling me Mercedes told her she'd be coming in from L.A. for the holidays and that Puck told her that Mike told him, he'd be coming home too. What a mess we've gotten ourselves into.

Sam:

The idea sounded fine at the time. Mercedes had stopped talking to me after I told her she needed to concentrate on her music career and we needed a break. Her manager had expressed his feelings towards me many times. "You're not good enough for her". "You need to let her focus on her music." She's going to be a big star someday but not with her boyfriend tagging along." I guess all his words took a toll on me. And I know what you're thinking; Sam you fucking idiot, you should have told Mercedes everything but now it's just too late. What started out with a small talk over coffee with Tina on how we both felt alone, ended up in an "agreement". We'd date so that we can fill the void of Mike and Mercy and we'd move on with our lives. It was perfect, kind of. We were really good friends and knew a lot about each other, we were very similar so why not? Truth be told, Tina is beautiful girl with everything any guy could ever ask for in girl except…she wasn't Mercedes. And now, here I am waiting for her at the Lima Bean, because she wants to talk. And we all know what that means. That's girl code for; we should go on a break. We were the perfect fake couple but we both know we don't have each other's heart.

Sam jumped as soon as Tina slapped a folded piece of paper in front of him. "Please tell me you didn't know about this!"

The girl sat across the confused boy and waited for a response. Sam picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. He began reading the e-mail from Quinn. "Tina, how's it going? I heard about the drama in Lima, can't say I missed it. Connecticut is great. I miss Puck but I'll get to see him during the holidays. Which reminds me, I'll be in Lima for Thanksgiving…and so will 'Cedes and Mike. Okay, gotta go. Luv yah, Quinn."

Sam looked up from the paper with a look of shock. His girlfriend had obviously gotten over that stage and had moved on to the freak out stage.

"What the hell are we going to do?" She yelled loud enough for the patrons at the Lima bean to hear her.

Sam tried calming her down by taking her hand. "Babe, just relax. What _can_ we do? We just play it cool. That's all."

Tina took her hand back and slid down her chair, covering her face with her hands. "They don't even know that we're dating!" she mumbled.

Sam nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. "They were going to find out sooner or later?"

"We're going to die. I'm going to die! What am I going to tell Mike?"

"Well, he ignored you for so long, there's nothing to really say, if you thinking about it." Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

Tina closed her eyes. "What about Mercedes? She'll finish me. I know it."

"I'll talk to Mercedes, Tina. It's going to be okay."

"How can you be so calm? Our exes and our best friends are coming back for the holidays and are going to find out we've been seeing each other behind their backs!"

"Well…when you put it that way…"

Tina reached out for Sam's hands and looked into his green eyes. "Sam, what are we doing?"

"Talking in the Lima bean?"

Tina chuckled, thinking how Sam was always good at handling major meltdowns.

"No, I mean, us. What are WE doing? This isn't real, Sam. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you're the tiniest bit excited that Mercedes is coming to Lima."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and looked into Tina's brown eyes. "Tina, I like you. I think you're a great girl…"

"…but…"

"But…you weren't made for me."

Tina threw her hands up. "No shit! But the guy I was made forgot all about me!"

"And the girl I was made for thinks I'm an asshole."

The two sat back and threw their heads back.

Staring at the ceiling, Tina rubbed her temples. "So are we breaking up?"

Sam shut his eyes, never thinking this would hurt AND bring him relief as well. "Yeah. I think we are."

After a short period of silence, Sam stood up and stuffed his hands in his back pockets. "Well, I think I should go then. Prepare myself for when Mercedes and Mike get here."

Tina stood up and faced Sam. She took his hands out of his pocket and wrapped her arms around him. Sam wrapped his around hers and smiled.

"You really were a great boyfriend, Sam." Tina rubbed his back. Sam tightened his grip and noticed Tina loosening hers. He pulled away to see what was wrong and Tina looked as if she had seen a ghost. She was pale white and had completely lost the ability to speak. Sam turned around to see what she was so focused on and his heart dropped.

"Sam…fancy seeing you here…with Tina." Mercedes cocked her head.

Mike handed Mercedes her coffee and stared at both Sam and Tina up and down. "Wow, funny how a summer changes you."

Mike shook his head and smiled sarcastically. "I can't say I missed Lima. 'Cedes? You coming?"

Mercedes fought her desire to cry and turned around after glaring at Sam and Tina one last time. "Right behind you."

She followed Mike into the parking lot without another word.

"I HATE SEATBELTS!" Mercedes screamed as she fought with the seatbelt in Mike's passenger seat.

"Here, let me get it." Mike reached over and adjusted the belt. With his thumb, he rubbed Mercedes' tears out of the way. "Please don't cry. I'm trying my best not to."

"I just can't help…"

Mike and Mercedes jumped at Tina knocking on Mike's window. He rolled it down so he can hear the angry girl.

"You have no reason to be mad at me! YOU FORGOT ME!"

Mercedes noticed Sam behind her and decided to look forward so that she didn't have to meet his eyes.

"Forgot you? I didn't forget you! Tina! I told you that the first few weeks would be tough! I started classed in August and I was taking 22 credits! I had dance from the ungodly hours of the morning the ungodly hours of the night! It wasn't easy! And when I tried to call you, you had changed your number! I never saw you on skype so I don't know if you just didn't go on or you blocked me! I emailed you 13 times about my schedule!"

Tina backed away from the car door and looked down. "I never got your emails."

"Not one?"

She shook her head no.

"What email address did you use?"

"My university one."

Tina pulled out her phone and looked into her spam folder. Surely enough, there they were. 13 unread messages from Mike Chang.

"Oh my God."She covered her mouth and looked back at Sam.

Mike gripped the steering wheel and looked passed Tina. "Thanks for watching over my girl, Sam. You're a great friend!"

Sam was about to speak when Mercedes cut him off.

"Oh don't you dare say anything. Is this why you wanted to cut things off? So you can date Tina? I can't believe the two of you! Mike? Can we go please? We promise Mr. Schue I'd stop by for the lesson plans."

Sam and Tina looked up. "Lesson plans?"

"Mr. Schue asked Mercedes and I to come and mentor you guys. Looks like you all need some motivation."

Mercedes scoffed. "They get enough motivation from each other."

"Mercedes…I…" Sam started but it was too late, Mike had started his engine.

"See you guys in glee club." Was all Mike said before stepping on the gas and pulling out of the Lima Bean parking lot.

Sam and Tina watched as they left, quietly, and guiltily.


	2. Chapter 2

"One more time!" Mercedes clapped her hands to the beat of the song as she circled a really irritated Sam Evans.

He gritted his teeth, made a turn and stumbled on his feet. "Cedes, I can't do it."

"It's Ms. Jones to you, Samuel." Mercedes drew a circle in the air with her finger, signaling Sam to keep twirling.

"I'm getting dizzy, Ce-_Miss Jones" _

"Samuel, you haven't been practicing. The school musical is next week!" Mike shook his head and laughed. He clapped his hands and the music in the background stopped. "Okay guys, that was perfect, everyone go take a break…."

The class started gathering their things when Mike stopped them. "No, no, no. Tina? Sam? Marley? You guys need to stay back."

"I'm your best dancer!" Tina walked up to Mike furiously.

"Not really, Ms. Chang. You seem distracted" Mike changed the music sheets in front of Brad's face and started clapping his hands.

"Okay, from the top!"

The three groaned as Mercedes watched them next to Mike.

"They hate us." Tina muttered to Sam.

"I know! It's been a month and they haven't said a single word to us! It's like we don't exist"

"Will you two be quiet? I refuse to stay longer than I have to!" Marley whispered angrily.

"OKAY OKAY! CUT CUT" Mercedes asked Brad to stop and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can I help you guys with something?"

"It wasn't me, Mercedes, those two won't stop talking!" Marley dried her forehead and placed her hands on her waist.

"You may go Marley" Mike said nicely.

The younger girl smiled and thanked her mentors before leaving.

"So are we just going to be the only ones punished, because Sam and I don't think it's fair that…"

"You and Sam share a lot of thoughts, huh?" Mercedes folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Cedes…stop that…"

"Shut up, Sam." Mike blurted out, stepping in front of Sam.

"Man, are you stepping to me?" Sam glared at Mike. "I really don't want to fight you."

Mike shoved Sam with two fingers. "Why not? Think you'll loose?"

Sam pushed him back. "No, I think I'll break your face"

The two pushed each other back and forth several times before Sam fell back and went into Mike full force.

"STOP THAT!" Mercedes pulled Mike back before his fist reached Sam's face. "Let's go, Mike."

"I can't fucking wait until this musical is over. Abrams owes me." Mike took Mercedes' hand and left the choir room.

Tina held Sam back, completely confused. "Well, that escalated quickly."

"He fucking started it! And why the FUCK is he holding her hand?"

Sam kicked a sheet stand down and plopped himself on classroom chair. Tina sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they're together?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. But if they are, we pushed them together. We made our bed."

"Who spit in **_your _**food?" Noah Puckerman walked in with Quinn Fabray by his side, pointing to his watch. "You know, when I say 2:30 at the airport, I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean 4:00 at McKinley."

"Don't mind him, it was an awful flight" Quinn smiled widely and attacked Tina with a hug.

"You look so beautiful!" Tina squealed, admiring her friend's ensemble.

"This ol thing?"

"Don't listen to her, she had me crazy looking for the right coming home outfit." Puck messed Sam's hair and shoved him lightly. "So, you're gonna tell me why you forgot to pick us up?"

"We got booty camp" Tina answered for him.

"Oh shit, Cedes is laying down the law! Good for her!" Puck smirked and quickly changed his expression when Sam didn't budge. "Okay, what's up?"

"She hates me man. _Hates_ me!"

"Ohhhh. She found out about you two." Quinn shook her head. "Is she still on school grounds? I'm pretty sure she's probably cursing the name Sam Evans several times in the girl's bathroom. Let me see if I can find her."

Quinn left her baggage and smiled thinking about how many times Mercedes had cursed Sam when they broke up last summer.

_"He says he's doing it __**for me!**__ That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Breaking up isn't going to solve anything! Who said we can't do a long distance relationship? Damn you Sam Evans!" Mercedes covered her face with a pillow for the 9__th__ time that day and screamed. _

_"I'll go get the Nutella…" Quinn looked back before leaving the room. "Cedes, don't be too hard on him. He's scared. He didn't know what else to do. Sam hasn't felt this strongly about anyone, ever and he loves you enough to let you go. I know none of this makes sense but he feels like keeping you as his girlfriend when he's all the way in Kentucky complicates things and it anchors you down. He doesn't want that for you. He wants you to enjoy your senior year…" _

_Mercedes groaned into her pillow and the tears started forming. _

_"Okay, nutella, stat." Quinn left the bedroom to raid Mercedes' kitchen._

Puck stared at his two friends and clicked his tongue, uncomfortable with the silence, balancing himself on his two feet. Heel, toe, heel toe.

"Okay, who the hell is going to tell me what's going on?" He couldn't take it anymore.

"I…we….well…" Tina struggled to find the right words.

"Tina and I decided to date after we broke up with Cedes and Mike."

Puck raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Say what now? Out of nowhere?"

"We thought it would help us…forget" Tina said quietly, thinking now how the idea didn't sound so genius after all.

"Well, good luck with dying." Puck teased his unamused friends "Ugh! I don't know where in your minds you thought this would have worked out?"

"It gets worse." Tina bit her bottom lip. "All this time, I thought Mike was ignoring me but his emails were going to my spam folder and…"

"And He was never ignoring her" Sam finished her sentence.

Puck shook his head and pulled a chair to sit across his friends. "This is probably the worst idea I've ever heard. You guys know how Mercy is and Mike is more of a gentle giant but I'm sure he's not happy either. Sam? Why did you break up with Cedes?"

Sam took a deep breath and sat back. "Her manager called me and offered me a whole bunch of money to back off..."

"You took it?!" Puck asked his best friend.

"NO! No, man. I just felt awful after that. He told me she didn't need a relationship to tie her down…so I left her."

"How'd she take it?" Puck asked softly.

"Well, she cried and I cried and then we just went our separate ways. I knew about her through Artie. She kept in touch with him."

"Yeah, well I saw her a lot whenever I went back to L.A. from Hartford but she never told me anything. Anytime I'd ask about you, she'd change the subject so I knew something was up…just didn't seem my place to ask" Puck looked over to Tina. "Are you okay, T?"

"I just feel terrible about everything. There was no reason for me and Mike to break up. We were perfect."

"Same here. I mean, if I didn't let my insecurities take the best of me…" Sam buried his face in his hands.

"Well, you guys need to get your shit together and figure this out before it's too late."

000000000000000

"Cedes?" After looking through the now empty school, Quinn finally found her friend sitting at the piano in the auditorium. She frowned when she saw her and walked down the aisle. "Sweetheart, they're closing up. Most of the faculty is gone and I'm pretty sure I saw Figgins getting ready to leave."

Mercedes played with the keys lightly and looked up. Her face looked slightly worn from the tears she had been battling. "Déjà vu?" She offered a slight smile and looked away again.

Quinn walked up to the stage and sat next to Mercedes, placing her head on her shoulder. "Remember when you taught me how to play?" Quinn played beside her friend. "I used to get so moody with you. You blamed it on my pregnancy but I was just being a brat." She laughed softly. "You told me I should never give up on something, especially if I want it with all my being…"

Mercedes stopped playing and turned to the side. "Well, this isn't piano lessons, Q. This is the love of my life."

Quinn took in a deep breath and exhaled. "It's the same principle. Do you want Sam back in your life?"

Mercedes let out a sigh and turned around once more so her friend can see her eyes. "Of course."

Quinn took her hand and massaged it tenderly. "Then you're going to fight for him."

"I can't do that, Q. What if…do you…do you think he even wants me back?"

"Is water, wet?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and began laughing. Soon enough, Mercedes followed suit and the two girls' laughter echoed in the empty auditorium.

"Come on, let's go get my suitcases to my mom's. We have a turkey to go buy and a boy to get back." Quinn grabbed Mercedes's hand and pulled her up into a hug. "No more crying." She whispered, softly placing a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
